The First Day
by Katniss the huntress
Summary: This is a story about Peeta and Katniss' first day of Kindergarten and how Peeta falls in love with her. Please give this story a chance and read it.


The First Day

**This is a story about the first day of kindergarten for Peeta and Katniss and how Peeta falls in love with her. Please read! :) **

**Katniss' Point of View**

I wake up and go to the kitchen to see my daddy is already there.

"Hello sunshine! Ready for your first day of school?" he asks me.

"Yep," I respond.

"Good. Come on and let's go wake up Mommy together," he says mischievously and I nod.

We get up and head towards their room. Once we get there we tip toe over to the bed and at the count of three we both jump onto Mommy. We start laughing like lunatics. At first Mommy is really scared but then she ends up laughing with us.

"Come on Sweetie, we have to get you ready for school," she says leading me to my room.

When we get to my room Prim is already awake.

"Hi!" she says.

"Hi Prim!" Mommy and I say in illusion. She smiles and walks over to us.

"Why are you up so early?" she asks.

"Well because I need to get ready for school, Prim," I answer.

"What is school?"

"Well Pumpkin Pie, School is a place where you go to learn," Mommy answers.

"I want to go to school too!" Prim says with excitement.

"Don't worry you will Prim when you are older," I say looking for a dress.

She pouts and says, "But I want to go to school now!"

"Not yet Prim but you and I can do something fun while Katniss is at school. Okay?" says Mommy trying to cheer Prim up.

"Okay!" Prim says.

"Mommy I like this dress!" I shout looking down at the beautiful red plaid dress.

"Alright then put it on and I will do your hair," says Mommy.

I quickly put on the dress and Mommy makes my hair into two neat braids.

"You look beautiful!" says Prim.

"Thank you," I answer and Mommy and I head out the door to go to school.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I wake up to my mommy calling me to get downstairs. I quickly get up and get dressed. I decide to put on a dark green shirt and faded jeans. Today is my first day of kindergarten and I want to make a good impression. I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and comb through my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and I don't look that bad. I am really short for my age but my daddy says that I will get taller soon. I hope soon comes fast.

When I get downstairs, both my brothers are already eating breakfast and my daddy is reading the newspaper.

"Hurry up and eat Peeta or you will be late for school," says my mommy harshly and sets me a plate of pancakes on the table. I get excited because I see that they are blueberry pancakes. These are my favorite. I don't know why but the plain ones aren't as delicious.

I finish my breakfast and my daddy offers to take me to school today. My mommy seems relieved and says it is because she has a lot of orders for the bakery. Although, all of us know it is because she doesn't want anything to do with me.

When we arrive at school I start to get nervous.

"Peeta you will be alright," reassures my daddy.

I look around and my eyes catch a lovely girl. She has bright, silver eyes and dark hair into two braids. She is wearing a beautiful red plaid dress and shiny black shoes. She is beautiful.

My daddy sees me staring at her. He tells me that he fell in love with her mother but she ran away with a coal miner.

"Why did she run away with a coal miner when she could have had you?" I ask.

"Well because when he sings even the birds stop to listen," he answers.

Before I can ask him any more questions the bell rings and he has to leave. I start to follow the little girl into class. We meet our teacher and she seems really nice. Her name is Mrs. Brown and she is from the Seam like the little girl. Later I find out that her name is Katniss Everdeen. What a beautiful name.  
After lunch it is time for music. The teacher asks who would like to sing the Valley song and Katniss' hand shoots straight up into the air. Luckily, the teacher chooses her to sing. She stands up and walks over to the front of the class and stands on a stool.

She begins to sing the Valley Song,

"Down in the valley, the valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew.

Angels in the Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angels in the Heaven know I love you.

Build me a castle, forty feet high;

So I can see her as she rides by,

As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,

So I can see her as she rides by.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angels in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angels in Heaven know I love you."

As she finishes the song, I notice that no birds where singing while she was singing. Her voice is just that magnificent. Not even one mockingjay would dare to sing and interrupt her song. I want to marry this girl. She is perfect.

That is the first thing I tell my daddy when I get home. He just smiles at me and tells me that I better hurry or she will be taken soon.


End file.
